


莫兰上校回忆录

by Ran1998



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Friendship, Gen, London, Murder, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, the 19th century
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ran1998/pseuds/Ran1998
Summary: 《空屋》之后，莫兰上校的狱中回忆。





	莫兰上校回忆录

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢柯南·道尔爵士。  
> 以道尔爵士的《福尔摩斯探案集》系列为背景，在空屋案之后从塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰上校的角度做一番延伸，前面的一些是先发在其它地方的，但我想还是整合一下，这样就会好看得多了（不知道谁能看懂这句话）。  
> 反正我猜也没人会搜到我，就存个稿，但是希望自己写的这些能悄悄地埋在这里……

“我记得清清楚楚，那一天正是三年前的五月四日，是的，一八九一年，我看到你这里还有当时的报道，先生。既然你对这些事这样好奇，那我不妨在上绞刑架前简单地对你说说有关这件事的情况。但你要明白，我绝不会承认那些莫须有的罪名。”

窗外传来淅淅沥沥的雨声，临时审讯室的窗子半开着，透进了一点微弱的自然光。室内没有点起灯来，也好，回忆起一件失败的往事还是不要将情绪在光下表现的太多罢，虽然有福尔摩斯——那个魔鬼般狡诈的人在，大致没有逃脱的可能，但依然没有必要就这样认栽。平静下来，塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰，平静下来。  
正了正身子，挺直了脊背，目光随着被风吹的拍打不定的窗边杂草而动，或许此时警察们看不清我的脸庞。

“警官们，或许你们在《日内瓦杂志》或者《每日电讯报》这样的报刊上读过了关于这一事件的详细报道，关于著名的侦探歇洛克·福尔摩斯和数学教授詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂葬身莱辛巴赫瀑布的事。当然，现在福尔摩斯先生，他出现在在场所有人的面前，过些日子他会继续活跃在伦敦人民的眼前。现在诸位都知道报纸上的话不能尽信了，但我也不能称得上是当事人，我不过是其中一位主角的熟人罢了——因此我只将我相信的说出来，如果与福尔摩斯先生将要告诉或已经……已经告诉你们的不符，我也无法做出更好的解释，到时就请你们自己判断了。”

“据我所知，莫里亚蒂教授一向沉迷于他的学术研究，因为他的地位，他在社会上的交往自然是不可避免的，而福尔摩斯先生的工作已经渐渐被各阶层的人所了解，他的事迹虽然不常见于报端，但我的一些朋友也依稀提到过他。对于他，我实在没什么好说的，过去的几年里，我只是从教授或者其他上流人士的口中听说过他的才智和他曾经对其中一些人的帮助。在我看来，他的确是非常聪明，但或许有时聪明的有些令人吃惊以致达到厌恶的程度——我听说他帮助人家解决过某些家庭事件，有些手段似乎不太能被称得上绅士，教授曾经对他的一些事迹略有微词，我想这大概就是他们矛盾的源头。而教授本人，我相信他有着和不少数学家一样的耿直性格，他绝不会无端诋毁另一位先生，但我又确实听见过他对福尔摩斯先生的抱怨，因此最终，我想您可以认为他们之间的恩怨是基于对行事作风这类的东西的分歧。这算是我知道的一部分。是的……我相信莫里亚蒂先生只是一位不太善于与像福尔摩斯这样的人相交，一时的冲动可能就会造成某些不可挽回的后果。”

审讯室内安安静静，所有人都在沉默地听着这番绝大部分是真话但又易被曲解的事实上。不管怎样，这是真话，但可能会被重归伦敦的福尔摩斯敲定为谎言，等待的雷斯垂德等人会将这份口述记录下来，如果他们不再需要更为详细的叙述。

**Author's Note:**

> 才发现自己把考试时间弄错了，没去考试，这意味着我要挂科了，沮丧至极……


End file.
